


#TheMagicInMe

by JamesSunderlandsPillow



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Guitar, Lesbians, Love, Music, One Shot, Romance, The stuff you guys typecast me for, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Kara tries to have a private concert with her guitar, but Zee's interruption makes for an even more magical performance. (I do not own DC Superhero Girls).
Relationships: Zatanna Zatara/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	#TheMagicInMe

**#TheMagicInMe**

It's easy to master barre chords when you have Kryptonian strength in your fingers. That's something Kara Danvers learned very shortly after arriving on Earth. Ever since she was a little girl on the farm, she loved being able to listen to music of all different varieties. The Danvers always loved country and bluegrass, so she played a lot of Garth Brooks and Old Crow Medicine Show when they finally bought her her first guitar. She smashed it of course, just like many others she would come to own. Some on purpose, some on accident.

As she grew into a teenage woman, her tastes began to change. Her Dierks Bentley CDs collect dust while her phone's storage became amply occupied with the hard rock hits of Asking Alexendria and Bullet For My Valentine. Avenged Sevenfold is her favorite. But not the new normie stuff, the old school metal jams.

Today she has the rare opportunity to have her team's Sweet Justice superhero hideout to herself, and she decides to use the time to get some of the songs stuck in her head out of there the best way she knows how…

"Let's rock," she tells herself, taking one last good look around at the hideout to make sure things are aces. Her amp's settings are all cranked up to maximum levels for maximum metal, her guitar is in tune, and she even remembered to bring a spare pick _and_ a bottle of water this time. "Yeah…"

Most importantly, it would seem her teammates are out of sight and out of mind. So with no reasons left to worry about anything but the music burning in her soul, she makes like Elsa and lets it go, striking a power chord to break right into her newest favorite thrasher.

She's loud and she's gnarly, but she's also clean and focused. There's no error in her transitions or her chords, she does everything just right to match the sounds of the studio recording almost to a T. It isn't long before she's able to just lose herself in her own little world of rock and roll, and it makes her feel as alive as ever.

She's so focused and so loud in fact that she doesn't even notice when the hideout's elevator descends behind her. She just keeps jamming away as it stops, and she's none the wiser over the way her girlfriend Zee Zatara steps off. At first, she's nearly deafened by the blasting bombastics of super sick power chords. It's all so much at once that it almost messes her hair up. However, Kara settles down a little as her song breaks into an acoustic bridge. No striking like a brute against her strings, but rather graceful arpeggiating with nothing but the tips of her fingers.

WIth time to adjust, Zee opens her mind and her heart to the absolute majesty of Kara's music. She and everyone else knew that she is a passionate guitarist, but they've very rarely heard her play. She's not the type to show off her skills and put on shows. Instead, she sneaks away like this to play to her heart's content in solidarity.

Such a shame too, Zee discovers more and more with every quiet footstep forward. Her girlfriend is actually very good at playing, and when she doesn't play that violent, vulgar metal music, she actually sounds really beautiful. She almost forgets what she's even doing here, she gets so caught up in listening to her song. Not only is her girlfriend the most beautiful and strongest girl in Metropolis, but now she can say that she's the second most talented. Behind herself, of course.

However, her nebulous of awe is short lived. Once the acoustic bridge of the song is over, Kara breaks right back into more thrashing and slashing. "Guitar solo!" she yells out as she starts hammering through some of the loudest, sharpest, most metal notes in her arsenal. Where there was appreciation and love for the art before from Zee, now she just struggles to keep her balance as she covers her ears. She isn't very lucky though. The sheer power of the heavy metal is enough to literally make her fall over thanks to a very sneaky cord connecting the amplifier to the wall.

"Woah!" she lets out as she trips and falls to her butt, and Kara doesn't even notice. For a short few seconds, she's still lost in her world of music, failing to understand that her notes are a lot quieter and a lot less powerful without the distortion of an electric amplifier. She gets with the program soon enough though, and stops headbanging to look and see what's wrong with her set up.

That's when she sees Zee with her ankles in the air, groggily trying to sit herself up. Naturally her reaction is to rush over. "Zee? What are you doing here?" she asks with worry before realizing she's probably not hurt, and that there is another very important question to be asked. "And why are you on your butt?"

"Help me up!" she demands, and Kara is quick to do so.

"Oh, sorry," she tells her with plenty of nervous energy. How long has she been here? What all did she hear? Just the thought of someone watching her play her instrument makes her uneasy, even if it is her girlfriend. "Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" she asks, only halfway joking.

She could take offense, but instead Zee just makes her sure her hair is okay. "Don't flatter yourself too much, darling. I just came here to pick up some trick cards," she tells her with some sass. After she goes and collects the deck of cards she came for though, she shifts into a more pleasant tone to try and ease the other girl's weary head. "I'm happy to see you though. You sounded amazing!"

It helps her feel slightly less awkward, at least. "Thanks," she simply says before turning away from her. Ever since they started dating she's managed to get over those nervous feelings she used to get around her, but it's like going right back to square one right now. She isn't sure what to do with herself or what to say, she just feels exposed and vulnerable and embarrassed.

Zee can tell that she isn't her usual self from the way she stands to the side holding her arm all timidly. In a way, it's kind of adorable to see her usually broad and brash bad girl like this. So she just smiles as she steps a little closer to her. "I'm sorry I interrupted your concert. You don't have to stop just because I'm here," she insists.

Kara glances back just long enough to see the sweet look on her face. Dang it, why does she have to be so cute? No matter though. She can't let her see any weakness. "You know I don't like playing in front of people," she asserts with a little huff as she folds her arms.

There's no penetrating Zee's defenses though. She knows what's really going on here, and she won't allow herself not to try and be more helpful. "You're so talented though! Seriously!" she encourages, earning a little eyebrow raise from her. A good start. "Imagine if I only performed magic shows for myself. That would be a little silly, wouldn't it?"

Her follow up isn't quite as effective though. Kara insists on taking a few steps ahead, still turning her back to her as she superfluously examines the strap to her guitar. "That's different."

If one thing is true, it's that Kara Danvers can be stubborn. Zee learned this very early on when the two of them started hanging out, and while she could only somewhat match her stubbornness when they were only friends, it's different now that they're dating. She's allowed to be as stubborn as she wants right back.

She isn't huffy or puffy about it though. Instead, she keeps wearing a vibrant glow to her as she follows in Kara's steps, getting close enough that her breath can be felt on her neck as she hovers behind her. "It isn't though! You love music, right?"

Unsure what point she's trying to arrive at (and a little distracted by the smell of her lavender perfume) she just responds with, "Yeah, I guess so."

Like a fly caught in her web, Zatanna just keeps spinning the tale, eager to bring out something new in her Supergirl. "And it would be fun to share your love of music with other people, right?"

She can tell by the look on Kara's face that her words are registering with her. She's thinking them over, considering the possibility that she might be onto something. But Zee knows that sometimes the best approach to getting a desired result is backing off a little bit instead of pressing forward. "I'm not trying to pressure you. I'll leave you to it if you want," she adds as she turns away, hiding a sly grin on her face.

As expected, Kara comes for her. "Woah now. You don't have to leave," she says to her, and she just pretends to look surprised as she turns to face her. "I'm not gonna kick my girlfriend out for a stupid guitar," she furthers with a little laugh, coming within inches of her. She likes being this close, and Zee likes having her this close.

"You're too sweet," she tells her with a rosy smile. At this point, she knows there's no harm that can be done in anything she has to say. What really matters is that her girlfriend is happy. At the same time, she feels like she should at least make one last effort to encourage her. "You know, if you ever did want to play for me, I'd love to hear some more."

Kara can see that her intentions are good. Her eyes and her smile make that much clear. It helps to alleviate the tension she feels between them and inside herself, and she actually smiles back as she asks, "You really mean that?"

"Do I ever lie?" Zee playfully asks, receiving the same flirtiness from Kara in turn.

"Well if you do, you're good at it," she tells her before tensing up just a little bit again. Her smile wanes as she nervously rubs her arm and she looks to the side. "Just… I'm nervous, okay? Don't heckle me too hard."

There's no funny business with the way Zee tells her "Never!" She wants to be completely encouraging and supportive, and most importantly, she wants to make her feel comfortable. So she just keeps smiling at her, warmly showing with her gaze that she feels this way.

Like so many times before, it's the look that gives Kara the validation she needs to know what's true. So many times has Zee made her feel stronger and braver, and this is no exception as she decides to pick up her guitar and take a seat on her stool.

Zee follows her lead as she pulls up a chair, sitting on it John Bender style to create a comfortable atmosphere for the two of them. She just watches the guitarist with lively, bubbly eyes as she eagerly awaits a performance, and Kara takes a deep breath to ease her nerves. She can do this. "Okay, here goes…" she says before realizing that the amp is unplugged. "Oh, could you-?"

Quickly picking up what she's putting down, Zee just flicks her wrist to conjure a little magic and plug the cord back into the wall. Basic Superhero Girls stuff.

Kara just smiles at that, and with as much courage as she's ever going to be able to muster in a situation like this, she begins to play.

Zee does her best to keep wearing a smile, but nearly the instant Kara strikes a power chord, she feels like her face might actually be blown off. For some reason, she expected something a lot less… this. Instead, she's getting _this,_ which is some of the loudest, harshest, most tasteless music she's ever heard. If annoying loud distorted noises from an electronic box can even be considered music. It takes everything she has not to plug her ears or beg Kara to stop… but, she can't. She simply can't.

She watches her step into her comfort zone the same way she does when she suits up to space punch supervillains. Gone is all the trepidation and nervous energy, in its place is the usual brand of Kara Danvers charm that she knows and loves. Finally she's playing her guitar for an audience, and the last thing she wants to do is shake her confidence or make her feel bad. So she suffers through the painstakingly dreadful song, her eyes nearly watering and her ears nearly bleeding from it.

Thankfully, it's over soon enough. She watches as Kara finishes by throwing up 'the goats,' and then she moves her mouth as if to say something. Poor Zee's ears still ring though, and she lets her know that she wasn't heard. "What?!"

"I said what did you think?" Kara tries again, this time getting through. A big shiitake eating grin is on her face, her eyes nearly twinkle with joy. It makes Zee so happy to see her this happy.

On the other hand, she wants to be able to avoid being dishonest with her. For one, healthy relationships are built on honesty. Two, she wants to avoid having to listen to any more metal as much as possible. So she thinks it over for a second, and decides to answer with this. "That was… hardcore."

She isn't sure how Kara will take it, and she almost regrets answering that way. However, Kara just smiles more as she perks up on her stool. "Aw, seriously?"

Technically this isn't lying, so Zee decides to just roll with it to keep her happy. "Yup. I… My ears are ringing," she tells her, which is certainly true.

Apparently it paid off, because Kara looks like she's just seenBlackberry Hazel Von-Oslo III and Dandelion Pipkin Da Heisenplay **(** or as she likes to call them, Harry Houdini and Merlin), eskimo kissing. There's so much joy on her face that even Zee finds herself smiling a little. "You're the best, Zee!" she tells her, putting her guitar to the side so that she can give her a big hug.

As much as she loves seeing her smile and feeling her big strong arms wrap around her, she can't help but feel a little disappointed in herself for not giving her completely honest opinion. "Aheh, yeah…" she simply tells her.

It can't be the end of the world though. Surely other people will love her music, and building up her confidence has to have done more good than harm. So she forgives herself to try and be happy for Kara instead, enjoying the bright and shiny energy from her just a little longer.

Her heart sinks a little though as she returns to her stool and grabs her guitar again. "Okay, here's another one I've been working on," she excitedly says as she begins to bring her pick to the strings.

As much as she wants to make her feel better, her ears can't take another thrasher. So she puts a stop to it before this can go any further. "Uh, actually Kara, I should really get going," she tells her. Which is true, she does have places to be today. Still, she can read some disappointment on Kara's face. "It's not you! You sound very- sick! Yeah! And I have this thing to go to and like… that's why I need the trick cards, ya know?" she insists, albeit a little nervously.

It stinks for Kara. She was actually having fun showing off her sick skillz to someone, and she loves spending time with Zee. But she doesn't want to keep her from doing what she needs to do, so she tries to play it cool. "Oh… alright."

It's bittersweet. Zee could probably stay for a few more minutes and keep indulging her, but she doesn't want to give her too much hope either. She wants to be able to show Kara that sharing her passion is a good thing… just not so much with her. At least not until her ears aren't so vulnerable.

With a heavy heart, she puts on a weak little smile and makes her way over to Kara. She doesn't meet her eyes, but that's okay, Zee goes ahead and plants a little kiss on her cheek anyway. Just to show her that she cares. The message must come through, because as she leans back, she notices the way her eyes have widened a little, and her cheeks have reddened. That makes the smile on her face a little stronger.

Deciding that this is probably the best farewell they can have right now, she turns to make her leave, making sure that she hasn't forgotten her trick cards. There's still plenty of time to prepare for her latest gig, and hopefully a little magic will help get her mind off the more bittersweet things. And hopefully Kara will be okay playing solo a little longer.

Kara isn't so quick to accept this though. "Zee, wait," she quietly calls to her. In a sad sort of way, it worries Zee a little. She's already dug herself a hole, and the last thing she wants to do is make it deeper. Even so, Kara is her girlfriend, and she cares enough to stay and do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy. "I know you have to get going but, can I show you one thing really quick? It'll only take a minute," she tells her, trying not to sound too desperate.

Which may or may not work, but it doesn't matter. Zee can't resist the timid adorableness in her tone. It's bad enough she feels bad for leaving, but now she has to be reminded how cute she is. So she sighs to herself, then puts on another little smile as she comes closer to her again. "Sure darling. Anything for you."

She takes a seat on her chair again, this time sitting down normally as Kara takes a breath to calm her nerves. She adjusts her guitar in her lap, then clears her throat. "I uh… Oh boy I'm really nervous all of a sudden," she says, visibly so. It such an endearing thing to see for Zee that she almost forgets about her show and her guilt. Whatever it is that Kara needs, she wants to ensure that she supports her the best way she can.

And while Kara knows this deep down, she still can't help but feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest as she works up the courage to proceed. "So uhm, I've actually been working on this for a little while now. I guess uh. I guess it's a song about you. A song _for_ you."

And just like that, Zee _does_ forget everything else. "A song for me?" she parrots, stunned. The surprise is joined by the cascading warmth brewing inside of her, forcing her to smile. "Kara…"

Seeing her endearment does nothing to help calm her nerves though. In fact, it just makes her hands sweatier as she realizes she's actually about to go through with this. "Just… don't laugh, okay?"

Zee couldn't take offense if she wanted to. She feels so warm and fuzzy just knowing that Kara would do such a thing for her. "I'd love to hear it. Please," she says, and she gives her her undivided attention.

Kara tries not to focus so much on the way she stares at her with those big, pretty eyes of hers and instead concentrate on getting this right. She makes sure she's comfortable in her stool and that her guitar is steady, then takes a very deep breath as she arranges her fingers to form an F chord on the neck. "Okay…"

With her other hand, she sets the pick to the side before bringing them to the strings. Gracefully she picks the bottom strings with her fingers to create a beautiful rhythm, one that instantly resonates with Zee Zatara. She finds herself hypnotized by the music alone, but when she begins to sing… she nearly swoons.

_I never knew I could fly so high_

_Then I saw that shine in your eye_

_A twinkle, a sparkle, something divine_

_Out of this world, my stars realign_

_You are... who I want to see._

_You are... the magic in me._

_You're my greatest strength, you give me my might._

_You make me so weak, you're my kryptonite._

_I'd circle the world for more time with you._

_I'd even eat sushi, you know that it's true._

_You are... what I believe._

_You are... the magic in me._

_I know sometimes I get too loud._

_I know I always break all the rules._

_You know sometimes I get too proud._

_But for you... I'm a fool._

_I was singing that solo when you caught me off guard._

_I just thought I had to play that part._

_But you came and saved me, my hero, my friend._

_And now we're a duo til the very end._

_You are... my everything, Zee._

_You are... the magic in me._

When she finishes, she realizes just how hard her heart is beating. Did she make any mistakes? Did she slip up any chords? Any lyrics? She can't remember. She's just amazed that she even _sang_ to another person just now. To her girlfriend of all people.

She apprehensively looks to see how she'll respond. Her heart is given even more reason to race as she discovers the tearful, overjoyed expression on Zee's face. Her eyes are the widest they've ever been, she looks like she's even having trouble breathing as she fights to get a word out.

"Kara…" is all she can muster, a big happy smile curving her lips.

It makes her feel as red as a tomato and as fluffy as a pillow. She has to look away and rub the back of her neck, trying hard to think of how else to respond. Words escape her though. All she can do is smile back as she returns her eyes to her. When she does, there's something new in Zee's eyes. Where there was this astonishment and disbelief before, now there's clarity. She focuses on Kara as the smile permeates her face, the warm and fuzzy feelings seemingly just as strong inside of her as they are her girlfriend.

Finally, she speaks up, and Kara is stunned to her what she has to say. "I love you."

Before the impact of the first "I love you" can even fully register for her, she repeats those magical three words again as she continues to smile at her with the weightlessness of a feather. Hearing her song brought out the best feeling imaginable, and with it, the greatest realization she's ever known.

For Kara, she realizes that she already knew this. She already knew she loved Zee, but she just didn't know if she could say it. Hearing her say it first though fills her to the brim with warmth, and she feels no fear or hesitation in saying it back to her. "I love you too."

Their mental synchronization leads them to stand up and meet for a loving hug, one that burns slow before they disengage to meet each other's eyes. Gone are any feelings of guilt, worry, or uncertainty. All that lingers is the song they've shared as Zee decides to pour her heart out even more. "That was really beautiful. I loved it," she tells her, still smiling and holding her in her arms.

This is Kara's favorite place to be, so she doesn't do anything to stop her. "Thanks," she says. Her natural inclination is to sprinkle some sarcasm where it counts though, and she can't help but tease the girl she loves a little. "You better not tell anyone I sang for you, though."

Zee wouldn't have it any other way though. "It's a deal," she happily complies.

As great as this exchange of love is for Kara though, she slowly begins to descend from Cloud 9 as she remembers that Zee was leaving before this. "Well uh, I know you've got that thing to go to. You better get out of here before you're late or whatever," she says, trying to hide that it disappoints her.

Zee pretends to think it over, but the eyebrow raise she makes makes it obvious that she's made her mind up. "It can wait."

Kara sighs a little. She just had to find the perfect girlfriend, didn't she? Sure, she might be willing to give up her gig for her, but that just won't do. Two can play at this game. "Uh, no it can't," she tells her, still smiling and still holding Zee back.

"Kara-" she begins, but before she can argue, Kara puts her foot down.

"Look, if you're backing out of this just to spend some more time with me, then I can only think of one solution to our problem here," she says, acting as if this is even a hard decision to make. The way she grins makes it clear she's more than happy to say this though. "I'm just going to have to come with you."

Zee could argue. She could tell her that she's fine staying here and playing her guitar, or that she doesn't want to drag her along to something she may not enjoy. But she likes the idea of spending more time with Kara better.

She can't make it obvious though. "Fine, I guess you can come…" she playfully tells her before adding a finger raise. "On one condition."

It doesn't take magic to see what she's thinking though. Kara just knows her well enough to see where this is going.

"Let me guess. I'm driving?" she guesses, and Zee nods. There's no better ride than flying around in her girlfriend's arms, of course.

It's funny. All Kara wanted to do today was be alone with her guitar. Now, all she wants to do is make a different kind of music with the girl she loves. "Hold on tight then," she tells her, and with that, they she scoops Zee up in her arms, and they fly out of the hideout together to sing their song.

THE END

* * *

**Hey true believers, thanks for reading. #Girlfriends (my other Zara story you should totally read if you haven't already), got some decent feedback, and writing that wasn't enough to get these two out of my head, so yeah. "Ah shit, here we go again."**

**I love playing guitar, and the idea to do this came to my mind the other day while trying to think of an OTP jam for these two. So I wrote the song, then the story to go with it.**

**Anyway, I may or may not write more DC Girls/Zara stuff. It just depends on if I come up with any ideas or if I find time. If I do, I hope to see you around for it. If I don't, I hope you do well anyway.**

**Thanks again, and take good care of your G Strings!**


End file.
